


Fair Enough

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-27
Updated: 2006-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: A table, a bit of ice cream, and Ron and Harry in their flat.  What could happen?





	Fair Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For: [](http://browneydweasley.livejournal.com/profile)[**browneydweasley**](http://browneydweasley.livejournal.com/)  
Prompts: The kitchen table of their flat, chocolate ice cream, and the phrase "mmm…yummy"  
Words: 1809  
Warnings: Dirty talk, Rimming, Table sex, slash  
Authors note: Thanks to [](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/friends)[**akalterego**](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=akalterego) for the beta Oh and yeah it's a continuation of [ this fic](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/200422.html)  


* * *

Harry had decided to take a shower when they got back to their flat and Ron was pacing nervously in the kitchen. It wasn't like he'd never had sex before—there was that bloke from the Department of Magical Games and Sports, but this was sex with Harry. He wanted to please Harry and make him feel good. As good as he'd felt in the Gents room. He was hard again just thinking about _it_.

He walked to the freezer and pulled out the pint of chocolate ice cream he'd picked up last night. It was a treat he didn't allow himself all that often but Professor Lupin did say that chocolate always helps. He hoped it would quell his nerves a bit before Harry got out of the shower.

He had just taken his first bite when Harry came into the kitchen. Their eyes locked and Ron felt his jeans grow even tighter. Harry…Harry was standing before him in nothing but a towel, his hair was still damp, and his glasses were sitting off center on his nose. He followed one tiny drop of water from Harry's lip, down his chin, through the sparse hair on his chest, and down the thin line of hair that was cut off by the towel.

It took Ron two steps to come around the table, another two to get to Harry, and without saying a word he yanked the towel from Harry's body. Ron's hands slid to Harry's arse, pulling him close, and he breathed him in. His body shook as he breathed in the fresh scent of the soap they shared and the underlying smell of just Harry. _His Harry…_

He trailed his lips over the smooth skin of Harry's shoulder and lap at the tiny drops of water that still clung to his skin.

"You smell good," he mumbled into the crook of Harry's neck and Harry shivered against him. "Blimey, Harry do you have any idea what you do to me?"

Ron drew back and stared at Harry for several moments, green eyes locked on blue, and he dipped his head to brush his lips across Harry's. He felt the shudder that ran up and down Harry's spine, he tasted the mint of his toothpaste as Harry opened his mouth, and the sound of Harry's moan went straight to his cock.

Ron couldn't get enough of the feeling of Harry's skin beneath his hands, he couldn't get enough of the taste of Harry mouth under his, and he could feel himself losing control. He tried to keep a tight reign on his feelings, on the desire that was like fire in his veins, but every touch of Harry's hands, every moan that he captured with his mouth, was like throwing petrol on a fire. Lust slammed through Ron, making his hands shake, his body quiver, and he frantically spun Harry around and backed him against the kitchen table.

"Fuck," he growled as he snagged Harry's wrist and drew his hand down to press against his cock. "Feel what you do to me."

 

"Ron…" Harry's eyes widened and he pushed himself onto the table. "Does…do you ache?"

Ron's head fell back and his hand released Harry's wrist. He swiftly undid his trousers, shoving them down his legs, and he kicked them across the kitchen. He groaned as he took Harry's cock into his hand and ran his thumb over the tip.

"I ache all the time," Ron licked his lips as stroked Harry. "I wake up at night with my cock in my hand, moaning your name, and wondering if you would scream my name when you come…"

"Fuck…"

"Will you, Harry," Ron pushed Harry's shoulders so he was lying flat on the table. "Will you scream my name?"

Harry whimpered as Ron bent his head and sucked the tip of his cock into his mouth. Ron felt the vibration of it all the way down to his toes and Ron rubbed his cock against Harry's thigh. He flicked his tongue along the underside of Harry's shaft, over the tip, and he drew back to flick the slit with the tip of his tongue.

"Fuck, Ron—where did you learn this?"

"Does it matter?" Ron growled before taking Harry into his mouth again.

"No…fuck that's it Ron…take it all," Harry whimpered and it spurred Ron onward.  
He relaxed his jaw and took Harry's cock all the way into his mouth, he felt it hit the back of his throat, and he swallowed before humming his way back to the tip of his cock.

Ron pushed Harry's legs further apart and cupped Harry's balls as he took his length into his mouth again. He felt Harry's hips arch as he rolled Harry's balls in his palms before sliding back to the soft skin just behind them. He heard Harry curse and it was like fire slammed through him. His stomach clenched and he lifted his head to trail kisses up Harry's stomach. Ron nipped each of Harry's nipples and groaned as their cocks brushed. His hands came down beside Harry's head and he struggled to form a coherent sentence.

"Need...to be inside you…

"This will change everything," Harry whispered and cupped Ron's face. "Everything…you'll me mine."

Ron tugged Harry's bottom lip between his teeth and smiled, "And you'll be mine."

He fumbled for his wand and cursed when his hand came down into the chocolate ice cream. He stared at his hand for a moment before grinning wickedly down at Harry.

"Mmm…chocolate Harry," he smiled as he trailed a line of chocolate from Harry neck to nipples.

"Fuck, Ron that's cold," Harry shivered and Ron grinned before dipping his head and lapping the chocolate off Harry's neck. "I think…I can live with it though."

Ron groaned when Harry captured his hand and began lapping the left over ice cream from his fingers. He sucked two fingers into his mouth and Ron shudder before grinding their cocks together again.

"I…need…my wand…"

"Use your resources, Ron," Harry groaned as Ron tugged his nipple between his teeth. "Wandless---magic…me…fuck that's good."

"Mmm yummy," Ron growled as he licked the last bit of chocolate from Harry's nipples. "Do the spell…I want to fuck you hard and fast. I want to hear you scream my name."

Ron's hands were shaking as he heard Harry whisper the lubrication charm and he heard Harry moan when he dropped to his knees and pulled Harry's legs over his shoulders. He ran his fingers over Harry's balls, sucking on them with his lips, and he slowly slid two fingers into Harry's arse to stretch him. He could hear Harry cursing, he felt Harry's legs tighten around his shoulders, and he relished the way Harry's heels dug into his back. He flicked his tongue around the outside of Harry's pucker as he slowly added a third finger inside to stretch him. He heard Harry shout his name and when he crooked his fingers Harry's legs tightened painfully against his head.

"Fuck…Ron now… fuck me!"

Ron stood on shaking legs before slicking his palm and sliding it over his cock. He wrapped Harry's legs around his waist and pressed his cock against his hole. Harry moaned as he pushed past the tight ring of muscles and worked his way slowly inside until he was buried to the hilt.

"Fuck…tight…" Ron panted and Harry's feet pushed against his arse. "Feels…"

"Brilliant, now move!"

Ron pulled out slightly and his eyes slid closed as he buried himself inside Harry again. He saw stars behind his eyelids as Harry clenched around him and he lifted Harry's hips slightly off the table.

"Fuck me hard, Ron," Harry hissed and Ron's eyes flew open. "Make me scream."

Ron sense of reason went out the window, desire and passion long suppressed came bubbling to the surface, and he pulled completely out of Harry before thrusting deep inside him again. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as he pounded into Harry. The table shook, the ice cream crashed to the floor, and he heard the sound of flesh slapping against flesh.

He watched as Harry's hand closed around his cock and he groaned as Harry began jerking himself.

"That's it," Ron drew his hips back and swiveled his hips as he drove deep into Harry. "Fuck your cock with you hand."

Harry whimpered as Ron bent his knees and changed the angle of his thrusts. Harry's cock was leaking precum and Ron longed to taste it against his tongue.

"I want…to taste you…" Ron growled as he drove in and out of Harry's arse. "I love fuck you…I love you…fuck…I want to feel you inside me…"

Harry's head was tossing back and forth on the table and Ron had never scene anything so sexy in his entire life. His jaw was clenched and he reached his hand out to snag Harry's. He paused for a moment, swiveling his hips and holding still as he licked the precum from Harry's fingers.

"Fuck..fuck…Ron….please…harder.."

Ron guided Harry's hand back to his cock and began moving again. Their balls slapped together, their moans echoed against the kitchen walls, and Ron heard the chairs on the other side of the table drawing over.

He heard Harry chanting his name, his eyes were locked on Harry's cock, and with a grunt he drove in balls deep and hit Harry's prostate. Harry's entire body went ridged and he screamed Ron's name over and over. Ron watched as Harry came over his belly and as Harry tightened around him he gave his own hoarse shout and came hard. He saw stars, his legs weakened, and he continued to thrust his hips until he was completely spent. His legs shook and finally gave out and he collapsed on top of Harry.

"Blimey," Ron panted as he pressed kisses to Harry's chest. "I think we're going to need a shower."

"Yeah," Harry groaned and tugged Ron's head. "You're heavy."

"Sorry about that," Ron took a look around the kitchen. "Harry, we spilled my ice cream."

"I'll buy you more and lick it off you," Harry grinned as Ron lifted himself off him.

"No, I reckon that would be cold," Ron grinned. "Unless you're going to offer to warm me up."

"I'll consider it," Harry grinned. "Now can we take a shower? I'm sticky and umm… I'd really like to show you what I could do with soap."

"I'm intrigued," Ron grinned and helped Harry off the table. "How about I give you a massage that table couldn't have been comfortable."

"I'll take you up on that mate," Harry grabbed Ron's arm. "You belong to me now now. You know that right?"

"I always have, Harry," Ron dipped his head brush Harry's lips.

"Fair enough," Harry smiled and swatted Ron's arse. "I wonder if the Cannons won."

"For once, Harry," Ron pulled Harry towards the shower. "It doesn't matter."


End file.
